I caught fire In your eyes
by Xyphog
Summary: A songfic for The Used's I Caught Fire. It's new years day and Ryou remembers what happened the night before. There is some angsting. and some Bakura being evil. MalikRyou


Songfic for the song I caught Fire (In your eyes) by The Used. Personally I think this fic sounds better if the song Is playing, because the emotions are really heard in the song. Hmm, that sounds sorta weird.

Ryou's POV

Groaning, I drag my thoughts away from the dream I was having. I think back to last night, New Years eve, and I try to remember what happened. Oh yes, now I remember, it was the New Years Eve party at out apartment and all of the Yugi-tachi turned up, along with some people I didn't know. But to my misfortune, as the wine started to decrease, people began to get a bit frisky with each other. Heavy petting soon turned to full on groping as the drinks disappeared. They all had someone, even Joey. But me, I was alone, being the stupid little bookish light of Bakura, no one would want to be with me even if they were pissed out of their minds, which they were. By the time the countdown had begun, I had given up on trying to enjoy myself.

After about an hour of trying read, I heard someone knocking quietly on the door. I went to open it and found myself facing the most beautiful creature that ever existed. It was Malik, of course. "W-What are you doing here?" I remember myself squeaking. "I thought there was a party here" he had said, looking around distastefully at the habitants of the room. I nodded shakily, this guy really knew how to make me nervous. He glanced over my shoulder and shook his head, "You wanna go out?" I nodded my head and I grabbed my coat.

We walked around domino for a while before finding a bar, where Malik hastily got drunk. Me, being responsible, quietly sipped some red wine. After a couple more drinks I decided that it was time that I got home. I told Malik and, even in his drunk state, he managed to propose that he walked me home. I nodded and got up. As we walked through the door I recall looking up, to find a sprig of mistletoe, left behind from Christmas. I saw Malik look up too and before I knew it, his lips were crushed against mine. I opened my eyes and stared into his violet ones, before breaking away.

He walked me home and I offered for him to stay over. He nodded blearily and came in the flat, being careful not to wake the sleeping Bakura. I remember closing my eyes and falling asleep after looking at the clock, reading 3:27am.

I break away from the thought and check my clock, it's 8:06. Groaning at my lack of sleep I roll over, to find myself face to face with Malik, who is sleeping with a placid look on his face. I gasp and jump out of bed, already forgetting the fact that I had let him stay in my bed. He doesn't move. I fall back into bed and look at him. I look at his beautiful hair, his beautiful skin, his beautiful face.

I watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes. I want to touch him, feel him, taste him. I lean forward, running my fingers lightly over his bare torso. His skin feels smooth, like caramel. Slowly I pull myself closer and my breath hitches in my throat as I rest my cheek on his chest, and I pretend that we're lovers, just lying in bed together.

**Seemed to stop my breath,**

**My head on your chest, **

**Waiting to cave in, **

I want to hear him say that he wants me, no, that he needs me to be with him, because that's how I feel. I slowly trace patterns on his tanned chest, wondering what he would think if he woke up now.

**From the bottom of my,**

**Hear your voice again, **

**Could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been.**

I lean forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. I imagine that he's kissing me back, like he cares about me. I pretend that the kiss yesterday meant something but I know it was only because he was drunk. I wish that we were together, more than anything else, more than my own life.

**Maybe you and me,**

**So kiss me like you did,**

**My heart's stopped beating,**

As I kiss him I think about my sexuality. Isn't it sinful to have an attraction to members of the same sex? I consider stopping. But he just tastes so good, I can't. I look back to Malik, to find myself gazing at confused lavender eyes. Shit, he's awake.

**Such a softer sin. **

**I'm melting, I'm melting,**

Malik's POV

The fuck?! I wake up, feeling slightly hung-over, to find Ryou kissing me. Not that I really mind, he is really sweet and gorgeous, but it just freaked me out, to have him lying on top of me, staring at me intently with his innocent, hazel eyes. I push him off, pulling myself up into the headboard. He stares at me, before turning and running into the en- suite bathroom, tears in his eyes, locking the door.

I get up and shake my head drowsily, did what I think just happen actually happen? I blush when I realise I must have shared Ryou's bed with us both only in our boxers. I stand quietly and listen. I hear him sobbing quietly in the room next door. I go over to the bathroom door and am about to knock when I hear Bakura call me. I hesitate, I don't want to leave Ryou, I should stay, but Bakura can get pretty reckless when he has to wait.

**In your eyes, I lost my place,**

**Could stay a while,**

Ryou's POV

As soon as I our lips touched I knew I would get I trouble for it. Yet still I did it. Why? Because his lips looked so soft and supple and he just looked gorgeous in every way. When he pushed me away it was as if someone had set my heart alight and then the flames spread to every part of my body, making me want to scream in anguish.

**And I'm melting, In your eyes, **

**Like my first time, That I caught fire,**

**Just stay with me, lay with me now.**

I dry my tears and wash my face, erasing the visible evidence of my pain. I sit on the edge of the bath and look at the floor. What the hell did I think I was doing?! Of course he didn't like me like that! Of course he thinks I'm repulsive! Of course he didn't want to kiss me! Of course he will never want to see my face again! Why did he have to leave, I need him!

**Never caught my breath,**

**Every second I'm without you I'm a mess,**

I grab a glass and throw it across the room as thoughts build up in my head. I watch as it smashes and I replay the sound it makes over and over in my head. It's like the sound my heart made as Malik rejected me. I pull my boxers straight. I get up and pace around the room, furious at myself for being such an idiot. Eventually I can't take the strain and I punch the mirror, flinching slightly as the glass smashes around my knuckles and slices them. I wince as the large shards slide out of the frame and fall to the floor, shattering as they hit the cold tiles.

I'm aware of my sudden change in character, where the hell has the innocent, sweet, naïve little Ryou that everybody loves gone? I guess it must be rubbing off from Bakura. I scream loudly, trying to vent out the last of my frustration, before I do something else I regret.

**Ever know each other, **

**Trust these words are stones,**

I look at my knuckles and I whimper softly as blood trickles down my hand. I wipe off the blood with my sleeve and I clench my fist, watching my knuckles go white and the skin around the cuts split further, making me cry out quietly. I get out the first aid box and I disinfect my wounds. I wrap a bandage around my hand, making sure that I cover up all the cuts, so no one will ask questions later. I wish Bakura wasn't so cruel, so that I could tell him about my crush, but I know that he'll just laugh at me and then embarrass me in front of everyone.

**Why cuts aren't healing, **

**Learning how to love,**

**I'm melting.**

I leave the bathroom without cleaning up the glass. I know that Bakura will probably hit me for it, but I don't care anymore. I walk into the living room to find myself looking at Bakura's furious face.

Malik's POV (That is at the same time as Ryou's)

I walk in to find Bakura lying on the sofa, watching television. After a minute of silence I ask, "You wanted me?" Bakura looks up at me and is about to say something when he is interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. I turn around and begin to walk back to the bathroom where Ryou is but Bakura stops me, "Ryou probably did something stupid, don't worry about it." A pause. "I noticed you went out with Ryou last night, what did you do?"

I frown and try to remember what we did, and then I remember, "We, urr, went to a bar."

"And…?"

"And, we came back here. Ryou let me share his bed, but I swear nothing happened." I'm starting to feel nervous when I hear glass smashing again. "He's just being an idiot, ignore it." I try to but when I hear him scream loudly I turn and almost manage to dash out of the room but Bakura grabs my wrist. I turn to him. "He seems rather distressed, not that I really care, but people will probably make a fuss. Did you do anything to him?"

**In your eyes, I lost my place,**

**Could stay a while,**

"I..uh… no. he… kinda kissed me though," I mumble as Ryou walks through the door.

Bakura jumps up. "HE WHAT?!" he yells. I watch Ryou shrink away, I've got him into trouble now, shit. "I… he….urr…well…" I stutter. I look over to Ryou, to find him cowering on the floor, Bakura standing above him menacingly.

**And I'm melting, in your eyes, **

**Like my first time, that I caught fire,**

**Just stay with me, lay with me, **

**(Stay with me, lay with me now) **

Ryou's POV

I'm on the floor and I start to think of what a mistake it was to have left the glass in the bathroom. I cry out as I feel Bakura twist his fingers in my hair and drag me to my feet. I clutch my head and start to beg, saying I'm sorry countless times, but it only angers him more. I gasp tightly as the breath is knocked out of me as Bakura's fist slams into my stomach. I try to push him away but he pulls my hair tighter, before backhanding me to the floor.

I cry out to Malik for help, but he only stands there staring at the spectacle that is happening before his eyes. I'm glad though because I wouldn't want his beautiful face ruined by Bakura's fist or something. Malik might even want to join in on beating me up, it's not as if I deserve any less, as I am constantly told. I lose sight of my crush as I am flung down into the glass coffee table I'd just bought with my savings, smashing the glass and wood. I begin to cry as the glass splinters and slices my back.

**You can stay and watch me fall,**

**And of course I'll ask for help,**

I shriek loudly as Bakura grabs my bandaged hand. He smirks, squeezing it tighter. I scream and slap him round the face with my free hand. His face goes red with rage and embarrassment. He picks me up by the waist and spins me round, letting me go so that I fly through the air until I collide the wall with a loud thump. Sadly, I didn't go through the window a few inches away, I just want to die, after all this embarrassment, kissing Malik and then being beaten up in my boxers in front him. I slump to the floor and lie still, sobbing silently, as Bakura approaches me.

**Just stay with me now,**

I hear Malik say, "Bakura, that's enough, you may kill him."

"He deserves to die for what he did to you!"

"No he doesn't, I don't have a problem with it, you over-reacted!" I play back his voice in my head. Did he just say that he didn't have a problem with me kissing him?

"Still-" Bakura says, raising a fist.

"No! To be honest I quite liked it, so stop it now."

Bakura pulls me up, kicks me in the stomach and smacks me round the face but I don't even register it; Malik said he liked the kiss. I watch as Malik grabs Bakura's arm and pushes him out of the open window. We're only one floor up and I am sort-of relieved when I hear him curse loudly, at least he's still alive. "It's Ok, for now, he's leaving" I hear Malik say.

Malik's POV

I walk over to Ryou and pick him up, trying to touch his cut back as little as possible. I carry his frail body over to his bedroom, lying him carefully on the bed. I hear him whimper quietly as his skin presses against the sheets. I go into the bathroom to find the mirror smashed and glass on the floor. The first aid box is lying on the counter and pick it up and bring it back to the bedroom, where Ryou is lying quietly in his bed.

**We can take our heads, or stay in bed,**

**Just make love that's all,**

He has brought his covers up to his chin and I see crystaline tears trickling down his face. He is sobbing silently, looking out of the window. He doesn't seem to be too badly hurt, despite the fact that he was smashed into a glass coffee table and thrown into a wall. I tell him to roll over so I can tend to his wounds but he shakes his head and says, "You don't need to do this really, I live with Bakura so I'm used to it." He adds a weak smile to try and convince me; it doesn't work. "Yeah but this is my fault, I shouldn't have said anything to Bakura," I say. "I still shouldn't have kissed you" he mumbles quietly.

I slide into bed beside him and hold his waist to stop him moving. I examine his back, there aren't too many cuts. I get come cotton wool and dab the blood off his back. I then try to remove as much glass as possible. With that done I disinfect the wounds and I begin to bandage them up, but he stops me, saying "Don't bother with them, I heal faster without." I lower my hand to stroke his arm. As my fingers touch his smooth skin I flinch, he's freezing cold. I wrap my arms around him, trying to transfer some of my warmth to him. "W-what are you doing?" Ryou gasps, his eyes wide. "You look cold" I reply softly. I wipe away the tears that are still falling down his face.

**Just stay with me now, **

**I'm melting, I'm melting**

Ryou's POV

My back stings like hell as Malik hugs me but all pain I have disappears when he plants a gentle kiss on my lips. I mentally kick myself as I let out a squeak of pleasure. Malik just grins impishly. I smile slightly and roll over so that I'm cradled in his arms. I sigh deeply in content. I look up into his soft lavender eyes I realise how truly beautiful he is. I almost lose myself in his orbs of violet but then I drag my gaze away, for fear of being thought crazy.

**In your eyes, **

**I lost my place, **

**Could stay a while,**

He then runs his fingers through my hair, trying to get rid of some of the knots that Bakura made. I look up to his face, glad that I have a friend like him. Or is it boyfriend now? I don't know and I also don't care, just as long as I'm with him. For some reason I want to cry again although I guess it must just be tears of happiness. I think back to earlier today, when it felt like I was on fire. It's like that now, only I'm not in pain. It just feels so right, being curled up in his arms.

**And I'm melting in your eyes,**

**Like my first time,**

**That I caught fire.**

**Just stay with me, lay with me.**

Malik's POV

I move from behind him so that I'm practically on top of him, propping myself above him on my hands and knees. I admire the beauty of the small angel beneath me. Slowly I trail a line of delicate kisses from his cheek, down his neck, across his bare chest and I pause when I reach his flat stomach. I hear his breath hitch in his throat, as I begin to pull down his boxers. I glance up, to find myself staring into wide hazel eyes, clouded with uncertainty and just a hint of fear. He has brought the covers back across his chest and up to his chin. I hear him whimper quietly in the back of his throat. He looks on the brink of tears. I lift my head fully and ask, "Is it too soon?" He shakes his head weakly, and manages to mumble, "I-it's just… that Bakura use-used to… used to…" before breaking down into another fit of tears. I mentally slap myself for doing this, of course Bakura abused him like that… "It's alright, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do that. I'm not going to do anything without you wanting it." I soothe sliding back up the bed, cradling Ryou in my arms again. He begins to toy with my hair, twirling it around his slender fingers. I wipe his tears away and gaze into his eyes again, seeing them brighten as I say, "I will never let Bakura touch you ever again." I smile reassuringly, stroking his pale cheek before kissing him softly on his forehead.

**In your eyes,**

**I lost my place, **

**Could stay a while,**

"Thank-you" I hear him whisper quietly. I smooth down his soft hair that has become slightly ruffled as he moved he head against the headboard. I'm drawn yet again to his beautiful brown eyes. They're the same as always are, but every time he looks at me my heart bursts into flame. I almost gasp aloud when I see something in his eyes that I have never seen before; happiness is illuminating his eyes. "What's the matter?" Ryou asks, looking concerned. I shake my head, smiling. A few minutes silence, just us staring into each other's eye's. I watch as vibrant shards of colour dance upon Ryou's face from the crystal ornament hung in-front of the un-curtained window. My heart skips a beat and my breath hitches in my throat as the lights hit his eyes, causing them to sparkle, making his eyes more mesmerising than is actually possible.

**And I'm melting in your eyes, **

**Like my first time, **

**That I caught fire, **

**Just stay with me, Lay with me.**

**(Stay with me, Lay with me)**

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, lifting himself up. "You're just so god-damn beautiful" I breathe, feeling the urge to kiss him again. I capture his lips and relish in their softness. I kiss him deeper, sliding my tongue into his mouth, I hear him begin to protest but he stops immediately as I begin to massage his tongue with my own.

Ryou's POV

Oh god this feels amazing. This is the first time I've been kissed this way without being forced into it. I want to kiss him back but I know I will only make a fool of myself. Instead, for want of touching his skin once more, I trail my fingers along his toned stomach, eliciting a small moan from Malik. I continue; keeping my eyes firmly locked onto Malik's. I pull away, remembering I still have to breathe. Malik lies back on the pillow, sighing deeply. I stop stroking his stomach and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart thud slowly. I feel his hands come up to rest on my head. I sigh contentedly; there was no way that I would have thought my day would turn out like this, apart from being beaten by Bakura but that always happened, though not usually as violent.

**In your eyes, **

**Let's sleep till the sun burns out,**

**I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting)**

I twine my fingers with his and hold them up to see. Our skin tones clash but they look so right together. I lower then and look up to meet Malik's tired gaze. "You tired?" he asks. I shake my head but just barely manage to stifle the yawn escaping my lips. He smiles softly, "Sure you're not. Get some sleep, I've locked the door so Bakura can't bother us." I nod wearily. He holds my gaze for a while before saying, "Aishiteru, Ryou" he smiles again and I reply, "I love you too. Happy New Year" before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of the most beautiful creature ever.

**In your eyes,**

**Let's sleep till the sun burns out,**

**I'm melting in your eyes.**


End file.
